The present invention relates to a clamping devise, more over a clamping devise used specifically for securing one or more bricks during cutting operations.
A number of approaches are available to cut bricks. For example a Mason can score the brick then using a hammer or trawl, strike the brick until braking occurs. This process can take time and may not be as accurate as required, moreover material will be wasted because of the random nature of the brittle bricks.
Masonry saws are also available for cutting bricks. Typically these saws are hand held devises called partner saws. Other saws design can be electric bench type machines capable of cutting a small number of brick at one time but are large and cumbersome. The process can also consume time to measure and prep each brick for the cutting process. Further, when the most typical process of cutting is used i.e. the partner saw, each brick is usually held in place by hand or foot while performing the cutting operation. During this operation the saw can kick away from the brick, not to mention various chips and debris flying from the work area potentially creating a hazardous environment.
Accordingly there is a need for a device that is durable, light weight, can securely clamp a number of bricks at one time and reduces a potentially hazardous environment.